Black Past
by BlackSpectral
Summary: Banni et blessé, Bilbo trouve refuge dans le Royaume du roi Thranduil à qui il apporte un précieux trésor. Il s'écroule à ses pieds, mourant alors que dehors Smaug vit toujours et que de nouvelles Ténèbres arrive. Son passé, sombre et secret, commence à refaire surface. Pour le bien comme pour le mal, c'est sur les épaules du Hobbit que repose le sort de la Terre du Milieu.
1. Banished, Hurt, and now?

**Bonjour, bonsoir, à tous ceux qui liront ceci. Je me suis mise à récemment à lire des fictions sur Le Hobbit, comment y résisté après avoir vu le dernier volet et pleurer la mort de tous ces personnages tant aimés? J'ai été surprise de la présence de peu d'histoire sur le couple Bilbo-Thranduil, qui sont bien mes deux grands personnages favoris de cette trilogie avec les frères Kili et Fili. **

**Je dois cependant mettre de côtés ma fiction sur NCIS, ne pouvant plus voir les épisodes de la série et donc revoir le caractère des personnages, alors je la remplacerais par celle-ci. Ce sera une fiction longue, et sans doute en plus d'un volet, à moins que je ne me décide à l'écrire dans une seule fiction, ce qui ferais sans doute plus de 50 chapitres vu ce que j'ai prévu! **

**Je me permettrai d'ajouté 2 races, dont une surprise, que je trouve que Tolkien aurait très bien pu intégrer. Les Drows! Pour ceux qui ne les connaîtraient pas sous ce nom il s'agit des elfes noirs, ma race favorite tous univers confondu! Maintenant, je vous laisse au chapitre un; ****_Banished, hurt, and now?_**** Et je me permets une petite surprise avec notre ami Bilbo. Titre; **

**Auteur; BlackSpectral**

**Fandom; Hobbit**

**Type; Slash**

**Genre; Aventure, Mystère, Surnaturel, Romance. **

**Raiting; M for violence et contenu mature**

**Résumé; Banni, blessé, Bilbo fuit Erebor et Dale en transportant un précieux objet qu'il a... volé. Il trouve refuge chez le Seigneur de Mirkwood, Thranduil où il s'effondre, mourant. Dehors, Smaug est toujours en vie et une ombre plus menaçante encore que le Nécromancien approche à grand pas. Cependant, le Hobbit cache un profond secret et son passé refera surface. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, le sort de la Terre du milieu repose maintenant sur ses épaules.**

**Couples; Thranduil-Bilbo, les autres surprises! **

**_Ce chapitre a été écrit sur ces chansons; Broken (ft seether amy lee ) , Impossible (ft Shontelle) et Just give me a raison (by P!nk and Nate Ruess)_**

* * *

><p>Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, sans étoile ni lune pour le guider. Bilbo Baggins trainait des pieds, serrant d'une pauvre prise sa veste déchiré alors que son autre main tenait la bride du poney qui marchait à ses côtés. La bête transportait quelques coffres emplit de trésors, mais toutes cette richesse ne faisait que briser d'avantage le cœur du pauvre Hobbit.<p>

_Banni_.

Il était banni d'Erebor

Les larmes se remirent à couler alors qu'il portait une main tremblante à sa gorge où Thorïn avait laissé la marque de ses doigts.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Le tenir dans le vide par une seule main, resserrant ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer et que son visage perde sa couleur naturelle pour prendre celle légèrement bleuté des morts asphyxié.

Un rugissement le fit sursauter.

Il était lointain et à la fois proche.

Smaug. Toujours en vie ce sale lézard!

Un sentiment de colère monta jusqu'au cœur de Bilbo avant de s'évanouir aussi rapidement, laissant place à la tristesse et à la douleur. Douleur de son dos.

Réajustant sa pauvre veste, de laquelle il ne restait que des lambeaux carbonisé, il entra dans la ville de Dale et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cachette de Bard.

De la ville, il ne restait que des décombres carbonisés. Un feu brulait encore ici et là, alimenté par les venus régulières de Smaug qui se faisait un plaisir de tout détruire encore et encore lorsque l'espoir de son départ prenait vie dans le cœur des Hommes de Dale.

Il savait que Bard ne serait pas là et qu'il aurait laissé en place l'objet qu'il voulait tant et qui était la cause de ses déboires. Respirant profondément, le Hobbit attacha le poney à la poignée de la porte et se dirigea vers une fenêtre brisées.

Posant ses mains sur le rebord, le faux cambrioleur réussi a monté puis à passer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il lui restait plus qu'à découvrir où Bard avait caché l'Arkenstone. Et il ne partirait pas sans.

Commençant à chercher, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine haine envers la pierre. Elle avait rendu fous de rage le roi nain alors qu'il avait tenté de sauvé sa peau. Il avait agis ainsi pour leur épargner une guerre contre les Hommes de Dale et les Elfes, mais cela Thorïn ne l'avait pas vu du même œil.

Il avait confronté des Trolls, avait risqué sa vie pour le sauvé d'Azog, avait même bravé un dragon et en était ressortit gravement blessé, mais comment on le remerciait? En le bannissant!

Mais sa rage s'envola comme un coup de vent quand il la vit.

L'Arkenstone…

Avançant lentement, Bilbo prit la pierre si merveilleuse. Il la contempla un instant. Elle semblait briller de mille feux dans ses mains! Souriant tristement, il laissa un mot à Bard, disant qu'il lui laissait tout son trésor en échange, puis il partit comme le voleur qu'il était devenu.

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait drue quand il sortit de l'ancienne ville de Dale. Il se souvenait, des mois auparavant où il était tranquille dans sa petite Comté chérie à vivre dans son trou de Hobbit à fumé sa pipe avant que Gandalf ne vienne à sa rencontre pour l'engager dans cette aventure. Il avait eu foi en lui, leur avait sauvé la vie après qu'il ait gagné du temps auprès des trolls, mais quand il avait dû faire face à la colère de Thorïn?<p>

Où était le magicien? Pourquoi ne pas prendre sa défense?

Il devait la vie à Fili et Kili, qui avait voulu le suivre, partir avec lui. Au diable Erebor si s'était pour bannir à mort leur ami, leur frère!

Cela avait brisé le cœur du Hobbit, mais il avait souri aux frères et était partit. Il ne voulait pas que ces amis souffrent par sa faute. Mais s'était Thorïn, qui avait causé le plus de dégât.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Oui, Bilbo avait fini par s'avouer qu'il aimait le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne.

Un sanglot lui échappa et il porta une main à son cœur maintenant brisé.

La pluie ruisselait sur sa chevelure, s'imprégnait dans ses pauvres vêtements et le glaçait jusqu'aux os, mais Bilbo ne le sentait pas. Il ne sentait que la douleur de son cœur qui criait, trahi, brisé, mourant, et celle dans son dos.

Le souffle de Smaug ne l'avait pas raté et il sentait bien l'infection le gagné, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se sentait déjà mort, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Après toute cette aventure, comment pourrait-il vivre tranquillement dans son trou de Hobbit?

Bilbo eu un rire sans joie.

De toute façon, il ne s'y rendrait jamais. Il n'avait ni provision ni rien pour se garder au chaud.

Et sa blessure.

Elle allait lui être mortelle, il le sentait.

Fermant les yeux, il n'osa un regard derrière lui malgré qu'il sache qu'il s'était bien éloigné. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se reposer, car Bilbo le savait, Bard partirait à sa recherche. Savait-il qu'il se dirigeait vers le royaume de Thranduil? Non, sans doute pas. Même lui ignorait pourquoi il le faisait. Peut-être parce que le jour où il avait vu le roi elfe, son cœur avait manqué un battement devant tant de beauté, même de la part d'un elfe, et de noblesse. Malgré un certain côté hautin, mais ça s'était comme ça chez la plupart des elfes.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait le faire, qu'il devait apporter la pierre à Thranduil. Signe de pardon, de paix? Non, simplement pour la garder loin des nains et des hommes, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas contre le Roi contrairement à ce qu'il devait se dire. Mais s'était aussi son cœur qui le voulait. Qui voulait revoir cet endroit si merveilleux. Un triste sourire étira les lèvres du Semi-homme.

Il voulait y poussé son dernier soupire, apporter dans la mort cette magnifique vision du royaume de Mirkwood.

Après de longues heures de marches, alors même que le soleil commençait à se lever au-dessus d'Erebor, Bilbo posait un pied dans la forêt noir. Il n'avait que Dard pour se protéger, mais l'Hobbit comptait aussi sur sa ruse. Il savait que les ténèbres gagnaient petit à petit la Forêt Noire et que bientôt elle se remplit d'araignée géante.

Avec un sourire mélancolique, il se souvenait de la vision qu'il avait eue en montant au sommet des arbres. La vue avait été à couper le souffle! Il avait voulu que les nains voient aussi cela, mais ces derniers avaient été capturés par les araignées, puis par les elfes.

Cela avait été très légèrement amusant et ironique. Surtout quand il avait su que Thorïn avait été mis en joue par une femme elfe. Son égo avait dû en prendre un coup!

Bilbo se surprit à se réjouir de se souvenir et il faillit s'arrêter.

Comment pouvait-il un seul instant se réjouir de quelque chose qui aurait pu faire « mal » à l'un des nains, surtout leur chef?

Une larme coula sur la joue du Hobbit.

Oh, il savait. Son pauvre cœur en morceau en était la raison. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner au Roi sous la Montagne ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il pourrait lui promettre mille merveilles, mille bonheurs, il avait trop souffert et le geste que le nain avait posé avait été celui de trop.

Un sanglot lui échappa.

Bête et idiot serait celui ou ceux qui croirait qu'il pourrait un jour pardonner à Thorïn. Et qu'il ne se cache pas derrière la Folie des Durin! Non, cela ne prendrait pas avec lui. Fili et Kili allait très bien, mais pas leur oncle. Le besoin de pouvoir et de richesse avait monté à la tête de leur oncle, pour le malheur du Hobbit.

Essuyant du revers de la main une larme, Bilbo s'arrêta prêt d'un trou. Il descendait sous un arbre et l'entré était juste assez grande pour lui. Il pénétra finalement, se roulant en boule tout au fond en tentant de s'envelopper dans sa veste fini. Un éclaire de douleur lui traversa le dos, signe que sa blessure n'était pas en accord avec cette position, mais pour l'heure Bilbo s'en fichait.

Mais il avait peur.

Il ne voulait pas être trouvé par les Elfes de la forêt, il savait qu'il serait conduit devant Thranduil très vite et ça il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de leur aide, il voulait prouver qu'il était capable de marcher seul jusqu'au roi.

Ou était-ce pour s'assurer qu'il ne survivrait pas à l'infection qui le gagnait?

Mais en même temps s'était ce qui l'effrayait.

La mort.

Il ne croyait plus en Mahal, qu'importe son nom, ni à un quelconque endroit que l'on aurait pu appeler Paradis. Non, pour lui plus rien de tout cela n'existait, mise à part la Mort qui viendrait prendre sa vie comme elle l'avait fait avec n'importe qui. Errerait-il jusqu'à la fin des temps? Si oui, peut-être resterait-il à contempler les endroits les plus magnifiques de la Terre du Milieu. Souffrirait-il? Il l'ignorait.

Pour le moment.

Fermant les yeux, Bilbo Baggins soupira avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond. De toute façon, son heure n'était pas encore arrivée.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, courbaturé et raqué, Bilbo Baggins ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait dans un trou. Pourquoi était-il là, dans cet entre humide avec une bestiole rampant sur son bras, et non avec les nains? Se mettant à quatre pattes, le Hobbit voulut sortir mais les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Oui, maintenant il savait pourquoi il était dans ce trou.<p>

Lentement, pour éviter d'étirer trop la peau de son dos, le semi-homme sortit de sa cachette puis s'étira lentement. Le soleil se couchait de nouveau au-dessus de la forêt Noire, il en avait la certitude. De toute façon, il préférait se déplacer de nuit, moins d'Elfes se promèneraient et il aurait moins de chance de se faire remarquer.

Après une légère hésitation, Bilbo reprit la route. Il était préférable qu'il fasse un bon bout de chemin, qu'il ne s'attarde pas à se chercher à manger malgré son ventre hurlant pour qu'il le nourrisse, cela n'aurait fait que lui prendre du temps précieux. Il ne voulait pas que Bard le retrouve. Il sourit en coin. Il était parvenu à la Forêt Noire si rapidement en passant par un passage secret, oublier de tous sans doute. Si les Hommes prenaient le chemin conventionnel, il les dépassait d'au moins deux jours. Pas mal pour un Semi-homme!

Fier malgré lui, Bilbo continua sa petite marche, tentant d'oublier cette sensation de feu dans son dos et ses poumons qui brûlaient à l'intérieur de lui.

- « _Génial, manquait plus que je couvre une grippe! »_ songea Bilbo avant de soupirer, résigné à ce que le malheur continu de s'abattre sur lui. « _Ça va être quoi après, les araig…. Je devrais apprendre à me taire!_ »

S'arrêtant, Bilbo regarda l'une des immondices géantes passer devant lui sans le voir. Sortant Dard, le petit homme se cacha derrière un arbre. Il entendait clairement deux elfes, le bruit singulier d'une flèche quittant la corde de l'arc. Mais quelque chose clochait, juste dans la voit de ces deux membres du Beau-Peuple.

Oh, Bilbo ne parlait pas la langue des elfes, cependant il savait reconnaître l'énervement et l'inquiétude dans une voix.

Si des elfes étaient inquiets à propos de simples araignées qu'ils pouvaient tuer d'une flèche, alors là oui il y avait un problème!

Silencieusement, prenant garde à ne pas mettre le pied sur une brindille sèche, Bilbo s'approcha des deux inconnus aussi près qu'il le pu. Il les vit, du coin de l'œil, en mauvaise posture. L'un des Elfes, ou plutôt une, était prise dans un cocon et se débattait pour se déprendre, incapable de briser la prison de soie. Elle était à peine parvenue à faire un trou pour respirer et parler. Le second, un blond, tentait de repousser les araignées géantes, mais celles-ci semblaient bien trop nombreuses même pour un être comme lui.

Soudain, Bilbo la vit. Cettre grosse chose poilue à huit pattes qui s'approchait par derrière, en traitresse. L'elfe ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu et encore moins entendu. Le souffle court, Bilbo n'hésita qu'une seule seconde.

Aussi vite qu'il put, il courut et, comme dans les plus grand conte, poussa l'Elfe au dernier moment alors que l'araignée attaquait. Il sentit les mandibules se planter dans la chaire, le poison se déverser dans son sang, mais qu'importait. Cette saloperie n'avait pas mordu son bon bras et, d'un coup précis, il planta Dard dans l'œil de l'araignée. Celle-ci poussa un cri strident qui se répercuta dans la forêt et fit frissonner le Hobbit.

Sans faire attention à sa blessure, ni à l'elfe qui ne comprenait pas comment il avait atterrit au sol, mais qui continuait à tirer ses flèches, Bilbo porta secourt à l'elfe prisonnière. Tranchant le cocon, il réussit à la libéré.

- « Qui êtes-vous? » demanda-t-elle, sans le remercier

- « Bilbo Baggins pour vous servir, mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure des présentations si vous pardonnez » dit-il, inclinant la tête en directions des monstruosités qui continuaient à venir.

Durant un long moment, ils se battirent. Bilbo cacha de son mieux ses blessures, l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines aidaient énormément il fallait l'avouer. Après un long combat, et d'autres blessures pour le Hobbits, ils vinrent à bout d'une bonne partit et voyant que le repas ne se laisserait décidément pas faire, les araignées partirent. Bilbo soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber au sol, à bout de souffle et couvert de sang.

Mais étrangement, il arrêta de se sentir mal après la morsure de l'araignée. Il sentait une douce chaleur là où il avait caché l'Arkenstone. Elle lui donnait du courage, de la force. Lentement, il se leva avant de s'effondrer de nouveau sous le regard amusé de l'Elfe blond, aucun des deux ne se présenta.

Alors Bilbo regarda celui qu'il avait sauvé de justesse, mal à l'aise.

- « Désolé de vous avoir poussé… Mais quand j'ai vu cette chose s'approcher par derrière en sale traîtresse… »

Il se tu, se servant de sa veste pour envelopper son bras blessé, sans y parvenir. Il réessaya, même résultat et toujours aucune réponse de l'Elfe, ni de l'autre.

Une ombre le recouvrit et, avant qu'il lève les yeux, il vit l'elfe blond s'accroupir et bander son bras.

- « Je suis Legolas et voici Tauriel. Merci de m'avoir sauvé et libéré Tauriel » répondit l'elfe, le regardant dans les yeux.

Et ses yeux! Il y avait tant de beauté et de sagesses, mais il ressemblait aussi à quelqu'un… mais Bilbo n'était pas capable de mettre le nom sur cette personne.

Le dénommé Legolas l'aida à se relever et Bilbo le remercia d'un sourire faible.

- « Que faites-vous dans notre Forêt, Hobbit? »

Le dit Hobbit sembla prit au dépouvu et hésita à parler, et puis il n'avait rien à perde.

- « Je faisais partie de la compagnie de nain qui son aller pour libéré Erebor, mais j'ai été banni par Thorïn Okenshield » murmura-t-il. « J'ai été donné l'Arkenstone aux humains, je voulais éviter la guerre… » il passa une main sur sa gorge. « J'ai été récupérer la pierre » ajouta-t-il avant de la sortir et de la montrer à Legolas. « Je viens la porter humblement au Seigneur de cette forêt pour qu'il la garde loin des Nains d'Erebor. La Folie de l'Or s'en est prise à leur nouveau Roi sous la Montagne, il ne ferait que du mal en l'ayant en sa possession… » finit-il avant de grimacer de douleur, serrant la pierre contre son torse, faiblissant rapidement

Legolas le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

- « Le Seigneur Thranduil est mon père » répondit L'elfe en soulevant le Hobbit. « Je vous conduirai à lui »

- « Legolas! Tu.. vous n'y songez pas? Vous pouvez emmener la pierre au Roi et le Hobbit rentre chez lui. » argumenta la dénommée Tauriel qui ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse de voir l'elfe blond agir ainsi.

Mais Bilbo ne put répliquer, il était trop faible. Il perdit connaissance avant d'entendre la réplique de Legolas.

* * *

><p>Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé durant sa perte de connaissance? Bilbo l'ignorait, mais il reprit ses esprits en arrivant dans ce qu'il considérait comme étant le palais de Mirkwood. Il parvint à convaincre Legolas de le laisser marcher. Comment pouvait-il arrivé devant le roi en étant dans les bras du Prince? Cela n'avait juste pas de sens.<p>

Après quelques moments de faiblesses, sans doute dû au poison de la saleté qui l'avait mordu, ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. L'endroit était magnifique, taillé à même le sol. Le Hobbit en eut le souffle coupé devant tant de beauté, il en oublia ses blessures et la douleur qui irradiait son bras gauche. Puis il le vit et son cœur manqua un battement.

Thranduil.

Vêtu d'habits elfiques blanc et de sa couronne de branche, son regard se porta sur Bilbo qui s'inclina comme il put, plus bas qu'il n'aurait dû et sentit la chair de son dos se fendre. Un fin filet de sang coula, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il devait mener à bien l'idiote de quête qu'il s'était donné. À petit pas, il s'approcha du roi qui se tenait maintenant debout devant son trône et la vision en était encore plus féérique.

Mettant un genou à terre, il tendit à deux mains l'Arkenstone au Roi Elfe, tête basse.

- « Je suis Bilbo Baggins, de la Compté. Je vous apporte le Cœur d'Erebor Seigneur et Roi de Mirkwood » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. « Le Roi sous la Montagne a succombé à la folie des Durins. L'Or et les richesses de la montagne l'aveugle, le dragon vie toujours et désole tout autour de la Montagne Solitaire, mais Thorïn, fils de Tráin, ne fait rien pour venir en aide à Dale. Je vous apporte l'Arkenstone et vous demande humblement de le cacher, de la garder hors de porter des Nains d'Erebor. Mon cœur souffre à l'idée de ce que leur Roi pourrait faire… » mais Bilbo se tu lorsqu'il sentit Thranduil prendre la pierre, et n'osa relever la tête.

En fait, il en était simplement incapable. Ses muscles se tendaient jusqu'à se rompre, il sentait un froid glacial l'envahir petit à petit.

- « Bilbo Baggins, le voleur de la compagnie de Thorin je suppose? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à la Montagne? » Demanda le roi, d'une voix douce, son regard posé sur le hobbit agenouillé.

- « Tout simplement parce que Thorin Okenshield ma banni… pour avoir tenté d'éviter la guerre avec les Hommes de Dale » murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance alors qu'un éclaire de douleur parcourait son corps.

Thranduil et les autres furent surprit, mais le Roi fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il fit appelé un soigneur avant de s'agenouillé devant le corps du Hobbit qui respirait faiblement, mourant. Sortant une dague, il déchira le dos du chandail et se figea. Le dos de Bilbo était marqué par une immense brûlure, dû au souffle de Smaug. La peau était fendue de l'omoplate droite descendant en diagonale en traversant la colonne pour s'arrêter sous la sixième côte du côté gauche et l'infection commençait bel et bien à gagner.

Le Roi pris le bras et défit le bandage fait à la va-vite avec la veste avant de remonter la manche. Les veines avaient noircit et la morsure enflée. Le poison avait déjà bien progressé, les veines noires se rendait presque au cœur du Hobbit. Thranduil soupira légèrement et, à sa surprise, il se sentit désolé pour le Hobbit. Si loin de sa compté, seul, il avait maintenant été banni par ses propres amis et se trouvait maintenant à ses pieds sans grand espoirs de survie, sans même l'envie de se battre et cela, le Seigneur Elfe l'avait très bien vu.


	2. A light in the Darkness

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Kaara1 et Julindy pour leurs review, ça fait toujours un grand plaisir!**

**Kaara1; Merci beaucoup pour ton review! Ça fait plaisir à lire. **

**J'adore aussi Thranduil, c'est mon personnage favori avec Bilbo! **

**Le pardon pour les actes de Thorïn, c'est justement ce qui m'agace dans la plupart des fictions sur ce couple. Bilbo lui pardonne si facilement alors qu'il lui a brisé le cœur! Il va vite regretter le petit nain :)**

**Julindy; Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir!**

**Je trouve Bilbo tout à fait adorable dans ce chapitre! **

* * *

><p>Un mois qu'il venait acquérir des nouvelles du Hobbit.<p>

Un mois que ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, ni dit un seul mot dans son sommeil profond. Longtemps les guérisseurs avaient craint que le Semi Homme ne survive pas et meurt, mais Bilbo s'était montré plus résistant que ce que tous croyaient. Même lui avait douté de sa survie pourtant il l'avait vu.

Tous les jours s'était pareils.

Il se brisait plus.

La souffrance ne faisait qu'augment au lieu de diminuer.

Mais pourtant…

Bilbo se battait, il se battait pour trouver son chemin dans les ténèbres dans lesquels il avait plongé. Souvent il était pris de terribles convulsions. La dernière fois il en avait eu une côté fêlée. Sa température grimpait d'un seul coup, atteignant des plafonds alarmants et même les bains d'eau froide n'y changeaient rien. Le Hobbit ne supportait aucun contact, comme si le toucher d'un autre était une brûlure. Il n'endurait même pas ses propres habits et les guérisseurs avaient été forcés de le déshabiller, ne laissant qu'une petite couverture autour de ses hanches.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent des autres jours aux yeux de Thranduil.

Aucun changement, mais son cœur se serra quand il posa les yeux sur le corps en sueur et légèrement tremblant de Bilbo Baggins. Comment Aulë pouvait laisser un si petit être souffrir tant? Comment Bilbo supportait-il cette douleur? Comment son cœur ne lâchait-il pas?

Prenant place aux côtés du Hobbit, Thranduil posa une main sur celle brûlante du petit être. Le roi frissonna doucement. S'était comme si sa peau à lui était de glace. Du pouce, il caressa la peau de la main qu'il tenait, tentant d'apporter un peu de support à l'être inconscient qui était allongé dans ce lit. Il se pencha légèrement et ses cheveux blonds frôlèrent les joues de Bilbo avant de se mêler aux cheveux blond-miel du Hobbit.

Irrésistiblement, comme si une force invisible le forçait à agir, il caressa la joue rouge du petit être du bout de ses doigts.

_Si brûlant…_

- « Battez-vous _little one_. Ne baissez pas les bras et surtout ne vous perdez pas »

Il se releva, doucement. Ses cheveux frôlèrent de nouveau les joues du Hobbit. Il sentit une douce pression sur sa main. Étonné, Thranduil baissa les yeux et son souffle se coupa légèrement.

Bilbo serrait sa main, faiblement, mais le Roi elfe sentait que la petite chose y mettait toutes ses forces comme s'il était la seule chose auquel il pouvait se rattraper pour sortir des ténèbres. En retour, Thranduil serra doucement sa main sur la plus petite. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi, mais pourtant il ressentait cette étrange envie de le protéger.

Thranduil n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir que deux personnes d'exceptions venaient d'entrer dans la petite chambre du malade.

- « Seigneur Elrond… Mithrandir » souffla-t-il doucement, laissant ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement. Si quelqu'un pouvait sortir Bilbo des ténèbres, s'était bien l'un de ces deux-là.

Se retournant lentement, le Roi encra son regard dans celui d'Elrond. Les deux elfes se regardèrent, tous deux n'ayant aucune expression sur le visage.

- « Merci d'être venu à mon appel, mon ami. Je m'étonne que le magicien soit venu » dit-il en voulant se redresser, mais la prise du Hobbit sur sa main se raffermit.

Les trois hommes regardèrent Bilbo dont la respiration s'était faite sifflante. La tête bouclée s'était tourner vers le Roi, son expression était douloureuse, mais moins que les jours précédents comme si la présence prolongée de Thranduil lui avait retirée une partie de sa souffrance.

- « Pauvre Bilbo… » dit simplement Gandalf en s'approchant du Hobbit. « Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état? »

- « Il a subit une grave brûlure dans le dos dû au souffle de Smaug, il souffre d'une sérieuse pneumonie car il a marché longtemps sous la pluie sans oublier qu'il a sauvé mon fils d'une morsure de l'une de ces immondes qui s'est installée dans ma forêt… » énuméra Thranduil avant de se taire, ajoutant plus bas; « Et un nain qui lui a brisé le cœur en le bannissant d'Erebor »

- « Quoi? »

Gandalf le regarda. Son visage n'exprimait pas de la surprise, il était neutre, mais Thranduil lu une colère noire dans les yeux du magicien.

- « Bilbo Baggins est arrivé devant moi en me présentant l'Arkenstone pour que je la garde hors de porter des nains d'Erebor. Il m'a appris aussi qu'il avait été banni à vie d'Erebor par le Roi sous la Montagne après qu'il est tenté d'empêche une guerre d'éclater »

Gandalf ne dit un mot alors qu'Elrond était déjà au travail et étudiait le cas de Bilbo. Malgré qu'il le frôlait à peine, le Hobbit réagissait et de façon vive, gémissant, tentant de s'éloigner du toucher du Seigneur de Rivendell, sa respiration s'arrêta à de nombreuse reprise comme s'il tentait d'hurler mais qu'aucun son ne sortait. Cette simplement vu fit autant mal aux personnes présentes.

- « Son état est grave, je ne peux que purifier son sang pour en sortir ce qui reste de l'infection et du poison » souffla Elrond, en se relevant. « Lui seul peut se battre »

- « Et cela m'étonne, car lorsque le Hobbit est arrivé ici il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se battre » murmura Thranduil qui, depuis l'arrivée de l'Elfe et de Gandalf n'avait pas lâché la main du dit Hobbit.

Gandalf sourit, amusé.

- « Peut-être parce qu'il a trouvé une raison de se battre »

Thranduil ne comprit pas où le magicien gris voulais en venir, mais détourna le regard pour replacer une mèche blond-miel bouclée derrière l'oreille de Bilbo

- « Mon fils vous montrera vos chambres… » dit-il, coupant la conversation court.

Thranduil n'avait pas envie de plonger dans l'une de ces grandes conversations mystiques que le vieillard était capable de commencer. Il était inquiet, terriblement inquiet. Il se sentait aussi inutile. Si un être aussi doué que Elrond, qui s'y connaissait en médecine elfique, ne pouvait rien pour le hobbit, qui lui restait-il comme aide?

Le seigneur Elfe et le magicien s'inclinèrent alors que Legolas entrait dans la chambre. Le regard bleu de l'elfe se posa sur son sauveur, mais resta de marbre. Après tout, son père lui avait appris à ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions. Il partit avec leurs invités, laissant son père seul avec le malade. L'inquiétude le gagnait. Jamais son Père n'avait agi ainsi envers personne. Lui, veiller un malade, un blessé? Il préférait rester assis sur son trône dans une posture qui laissait transparaître son ennui.

De son côté, Thranduil ne quittait pas des yeux le Hobbit et ne lâchait pas la petite main qu'il tenait entre les deux siennes. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il lui transmettrait de sa force. Bientôt, la nuit tomba sur le royaume de Mirkwood, mais son Roi n'avait pas rejoint ses quartiers et dormait dans la chambre du malade, la tête posé contre le flanc du Hobbit.

_Tout était noir, le ciel était de sang. _

_Les cendres recouvraient le sol comme une première neige. _

_Ses pas étaient lourds, comme s'il avait tout le poids sur monde sur ses épaules. Pourtant il ne cessait d'avancer. _

_Levant la tête, Bilbo regarda ce qu'il restait de la Forêt Noire. _

_Que des cendres, des cadavres carbonisés des elfes qui avaient tenté de défendre leur forêt, leur maison. _

_Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. S'était de sa faute! S'il n'était pas venu voir Thranduil, s'il avait donné la pierre à Legolas et continuer son chemin… _

_Un rugissement retenti au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'une mer de flamme l'ensevelissait. _

_Un hurlement strident franchit ses lèvres. S'était la centième fois aujourd'hui qu'il baignait dans les flammes du Terrible. Pourquoi Smaug s'empennait-il à lui? Était-ce seulement car il l'avait réveillé ou parce qu'il avait pris l'Arkenstone? _

_Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Bilbo la sentit. Cette présence qui apaisait la douleur, sa souffrance. _

_Recroquevillé dans les cendres, au milieu des morts, le Hobbit laissa cette présence l'envelopper. Elle venait, toujours après le passage de Smaug et de son feu destructeur, tel un baume sur ses blessures. Elle ne parlait jamais, mais aujourd'hui s'était différent. _

_Il la sentait caressant sa main, sa joue. Il entendait sa voix qui lui provenait de loin, comme si tout un continent les séparait. Bilbo ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il reconnut aisément la voix, qui ne la reconnaîtrait pas? Elle était comme le souffle du vent, porteuse de promesses doucereuses comme elle pouvait se montrer mordante. _

_Thranduil. _

_Il était là, il ne l'avait pas abandonné comme tous les autres. Pourquoi? Ils ne se connaissaient pas… _

_Pourtant, l'espoir regagna son cœur. Il se battait à peine, inconsciemment. Qui voulait mourir? Mais en même temps il n'avait aucune raison de revenir. Seulement voilà, le Roi venait le voir, lui parlait, le… touchait. _

_S'était la seule lueur dont il avait besoin pour s'accrocher. _

_Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il le laisse là dans les ténèbres. Alors il tenta de s'imaginer, bien conscient, refermant sa main sur celle du Roi. Il l'imagina si fort qu'il aurait pu s'en donner la migraine. Mais malgré cette présence, la douleur revint. _

_S'était comme un bain de feu qui léchait sa peau par endroit. Son dos, son bras, son cou… _

_Mais sa présence était toujours là et il s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il avait peur de se noyer dans sa souffrance et ses ténèbres. _

_Sa patience fut récompensée, car le feu partit, mais pas la présence rassurante du Roi. Doucement, Bilbo se détendit. Il avait l'impression d'être enveloppé dans un cocon tout chaud et réconfortant, d'être en sécurité sur cette terre désolé et morte. Thranduil était une lumière, sa lumière. À son tour, il s'endormit. _

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Une masse se trouvait contre son flanc droit, mais elle était légère contre sa peau qui était à nu. Une main était refermée sur la sienne et Bilbo la caressa du pouce avant de la sortir de cette douce prise. Il papillonna doucement des yeux, sortant enfin de son sommeil lourd et comateux, cauchemardesque. Il voulut se redresser, mais sentit une résistance sur son flanc. Il porta une main sur ce qui était posé sur ses côtes et se figea.

Ses doigts frôlèrent une chevelure aussi douce que de la soie.

Ne pouvant résister, Bilbo les caressa avec douceur. Ils étaient longs et tombaient du lit. Aussi longs que ceux du Roi. Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller l'endormit, Bilbo commença à lui caresser la tête. Cela le détendit, le réconforta. Il n'était pas seul.

Un frémissement lui fit arrêter ses caresses et celui qui, quelques instants plutôt dormait, se redressa pour regarder le Hobbit.

- « Thranduil »

Bilbo ne put que murmurer le nom du Roi d'une voix enrouée et faible. Il ne vit pas le frisson qui parcouru le corps du Roi ni l'étincelle de joie qui brillait dans ses yeux de voir le Semi Homme se réveiller enfin et t'entendre ainsi son nom être murmurer. D'une main douce il caressa la joue du Hobbit qui avait refermé les yeux.

- « Je suis heureux de vous voir éveillé Maître Hobbit… Je vais chercher le Seigneur Elrond pour qu'il vous examine, Gandalf et lui seront heureux de… -»

Mais le Roi s'arrêta de parler lorsque deux mains paniquées virent saisirent les siennes

- « Ne me laissez pas, je vous en prie! » La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure cassé, mais Thranduil voyait l'effroi qui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux du petit être. « J'ai peur que les ténèbres reviennent… »

Thranduil caressa doucement les petites mains du Hobbit. Comment pouvait-il le laisser seul dans cet état? Il lui sourit doucement.

- « Je reviens tout de suite Bilbo, je ne pars pas je vous le promets » dit-il tout bas avant de se lever.

Il sentit le Hobbit tenter de le retenir, mais il tenta de ne pas y penser et ouvrit la porte. Un grand elfe était de garde et il s'inclina en voyant son Roi. Le regard impassible, le Seigneur de Mirkwood attendit qu'il se redresse avant de s'adresser à lui.

- « Veuillez aller chercher le Seigneur Elrond et Mithrandir »

L'elfe sembla inquiet malgré qu'il ne laisse rien paraître.

- « Le Hobbit est-il en rechute monseigneur? » demanda-t-il

- « Non, il est réveillé »

Et sans un autre regard il tourna les talons et ferma la porte, clouant le bec au Garde. Il ne voulait pas rester trop loin de son Hobbit vu son état.

Thranduil se prit une gifle mentale.

_Son _Hobbit?

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la petite forme qui n'avait toujours pas réalisé sa nudité. Cependant, Bilbo s'était redressé, maintenant assis dans le lit. Il était toujours faible, cela sautait aux yeux du Roi.

Bilbo était comme un petit animal blessé, il fuyait tout contacte, mais cherchait le réconfort. Il se refermait sur lui, tentait de ne pas montrer à quel point il avait mal. Reprenant place aux côtés du Hobbit, Thranduil posa une main sur la sienne.

- « Ne faites pas d'efforts, vous êtes encore affaiblit »

Bilbo le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, perdu et détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement.

- « Je… J'ai… » bégayant, Bilbo se passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer. « J'ai dormis combien de temps? »

- « Très longtemps. Vous avez été inconscient un mois… très exactement » sourit Thranduil

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Gandalf tenait une bougie et Elrond attendait d'être invité à entrer alors que le magicien, lui, n'attendit pas et entra. Il alla allumer d'autres bougies et sourit à Bilbo.

- « Ah, Bilbo mon ami. Je suis si heureux de vous voir réveillez! Et entre de bonne main » dit-il en tapotant l'épaule du Hobbit qui grimaça et le magicien coula un regard vers le roi en disant ses dernières paroles.

- « Vous pouvez entrer Seigneur Elrond » donna comme toute réponse Thranduil en tournant son regard vers l'autre Elfe qui entra et, d'une démarche légère, s'approcha de Bilbo.

- « Comment vous sentez-vous Bilbo? » demanda-t-il en commençant à examiner le Hobbit, mais celui-ci s'éloigna rapidement des mains de l'elfe.

Bilbo se retrouva contre le torse du Roi de Mirkwood et regardait, terrifié, Elrond.

- « Vos mains sont en feu » murmura-t-il, avant de rougir violemment en réalisant qu'il était nu devant les trois hommes.

Attrapant la petite couverture, il s'enveloppa dedans en évitant bien sûr de regarder l'un des deux elfes ou Gandalf.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, légèrement perdu. Pourtant Bilbo ne réagissait pas aussi mal au toucher de Thranduil, où était la différence?

- « Bilbo, mon ami, je puis vous assurer que le Seigneur Elrond n'a pas les mains en feu » commença le magicien en posant une main sur l'épaule du Hobbit, mais ce dernier la chassa dans un petit cri de douleur.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Thranduil posa une main au même endroit où Gandalf avait posé la sienne, mais Bilbo ne réagit pas, il sembla au contraire se détendre.

- « Cela est plus qu'étrange, qu'en dites-vous mon bon ami? » demanda le magicien, caressant sa barbe, le regard plein de question, mais l'elfe semblait tout aussi confus.

- « Si seulement j'en avais une petite idée Mithrandir… » murmura-Elrond « Bilbo, pouvez-vous me décrire ce que vous ressentez quand moi ou une autre personne vous touche, puis quand le Roi Thranduil vous touche? »

La question sembla gêner Bilbo, mais il releva la tête et encra son regard dans celui du Semi Elfe.

- « Quand vous me touchez, c'est comme si je me prenais encore le souffle de Smaug » murmura Bilbo qui sentit le roi se tendre derrière lui. Le hobbit était d'ailleurs étonné que le dit Roi ne l'ait pas repoussé. « Mais quand le Seigneur Thranduil me touche… » il rougit légèrement « C'est plutôt comme un baume, cela chasse toute douleur… »

Protecteur, Thranduil enveloppa le petit Hobbit d'un de ses bras et le serra contre son torse. Bilbo frémi, doucement, mais se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Tout d'un coup, le Bilbo que Gandalf connaissait n'était plus là. Il ne restait qu'un petit être faible, blessé, brisé, qui semblait aussi vieux qu'un elfe et qui transpirait la peine et la solitude.

- « Vous devriez vous reposez mon ami, vous en avez bien de besoin » souffla doucement Gandalf, mais le Hobbit secoua la tête, négativement avant de regarder Elrond

- « Désolé, Seigneur Elrond d'avoir agi ainsi. Je sais que vous ne voulez que m'aider… » Il respira profondément. « Reprenons où vous vous êtes arrêté » murmura-t-il en se défaisant doucement de l'emprise de Thranduil qui, lui, ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Cependant, Elrond repris son examen. Malgré les quelques heures qui le séparait de son dernier examen, Bilbo semblait déjà aller mieux. Le Seigneur de Rivendell n'avait pas eu besoin de purifier le sang du Hobbit, toute trace d'infection ou de venin avait disparût comme s'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Même la morsure d'araignée et la brûlure semblait plus belle. Pourtant, le Semi Elfe ne montra rien de surprise, malgré le nombre incalculable de question qui lui passait entre les oreilles.

- « Votre état c'est grandement amélioré depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu » souffla-t-il, finalement en lançant un regard long de sous attendu au Roi elfe et au magicien, regard que ne vit pas Bilbo qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, de nouveau dans les bras de Thranduil.

- « Il semblerait que notre petit Hobbit vous ait bien adopté, Seigneur Thranduil » dit avec amusement Gandalf qui ne put retenir un sourire alors que, lentement, Bilbo Baggins sombrait dans le sommeil.

Mais il murmura quelque chose qui surprit les trois hommes, Thranduil plus que quiconque;

- « Il était ma lumière dans les cendres et les ténèbres… »

Doucement, Thranduil allongea le Hobbit dans le lit et tira une couverture sur le petit corps qui avait bien maigri il fallait l'avouer. Il pouvait voir les côtes saillirent au travers la peau, mais il ne dit rien.

Quelques coups à la porte leur firent tourner la tête. Qui pouvait bien venir les déranger?

Ce fut Legolas qui passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- « Père? Nos éclaireurs viennent de mettre la main sur deux nains… ils disent s'appeler Kili et Fili et sont à la recherche de leur ami Bilbo… » murmura l'elfe en voyant le dit hobbit endormit.

Gandalf marcha vers le blondinet et lui sourit

- « Je m'occupe d'eux, apporter donc un verre d'eau fraîche, je crois que lorsqu'il s'éveillera demain matin notre jeune ami aura bien soif. » après une petite tape sur l'épaule, le magicien passa à côté de Legolas et partit à la rencontre des deux nains, laissant les 3 sangs nobles avec le petit Baggins endormit.

Déambulant dans les couloirs, Gandalf caressait sa barbe avec un grand sourire. Le Bilbo Baggins qu'il avait connu dans sa Compté avait bien changé aujourd'hui. Il était tombé amoureux une fois, d'un nain, mais celui-ci avait été aveugle et trop stupide pour le remarquer. Par chance, son petit ami semblait s'en remettre, assez bien puisque son cœur semblait avoir choisi un autre être et pas n'importe qui!

Le Grand Roi des elfes… The Elven King of Mirkwood.

Un grand sourire ravit étira les lèvres du magicien en y songeant. Oh, bien sûr Thranduil était aussi aveugle que Thorïn sur ce plan là, mais Gandalf se doutait bien que le Seigneur Elfique n'irait pas faire cette même stupidité que de rejeter le Hobbit. Non, sinon il en connaissait un qui perdrait la tête.

Dans un petit rire, il entra dans la salle du trône… qui ne ressemblait plus à une salle du trône. Les deux frères avaient déjà mis un bordel pas possible et courraient d'un bord et de l'autre tout en appelant le Hobbit. Et comme si cela était écrit dans le ciel, les deux frères se percutèrent de plein fouet avant d'atterrir tous deux sur les fesses. En se frottant la tête.

Soupirant, Gandalf s'approcha à grand pas.

- « Je vais finir par croire que la stupidité des fils de Durin est bel et bien quelque chose qui se transmet par le sang »

- « Gandalf! » crièrent d'un même cœur les deux frères en se redressant d'un coup

- « Notre Oncle la perdu la tête Gandalf et il a »

- « Banni Bilbo! Fili et moi voulions le suivre mais, »

- « Thorïn nous en a empêché! Sauf qu'on s'est enfuit quelques jours après et »

- « Ça fait un mois que nous cherchons Bilbo! Est-ce qu'il est… »

- « Doucement tous les deux! » Gandalf les arrêta en se frottant les tempes avant de rigoler. « Et pour répondre à votre question, Bilbo a été le premier à remarquer la folie de votre oncle, mais à voir son état de bannissement personne d'autre ne l'a remarqué avant vous deux » Il eut un grand sourire. « Et oui, Bilbo Baggins est bel et bien ici, il vient tout juste de se réveiller, et c'est rendormit alors je vous interdis d'aller le déranger bandes d'écervelé »

Il rigola en voyant les deux frères faire fit de ses dires et partir à la recherche de leur ami.

- « Au moins, Bilbo saura qui sont ses véritables amis… » murmura Gandalf en secouant la tête avant de suivre les deux frères, pour tenter de limiter les dégâts.

* * *

><p>Des cendres. S'était tout ce qu'il voyait à perte de vu depuis le sommet de la Montagne Solitaire. La Ville de Dale était morte, il ne restait pas un seul bâtiment debout, seulement une plaine noire et morte. Pourtant, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. La seule chose qu'il ressentait; un grand vide. Tournant les yeux vers le trône sur lequel avaient siégé ses aïeux pour voir un trou creuser à son haut. C'est là qu'aurait dû siéger l'Arkenstone, mais elle n'y était pas et ce à cause de ce maudit cambrioleur!<p>

Bilbo.

Comment avait-il pu osez? Il savait à quel point cette pierre était importante pour lui. Elle était le symbole de son droit au trône, signe qu'il était le Roi sous la Montagne.

Rageur, il abattit son point contre le mur de la pièce. Il avait été près de la récupéré, sa précieuse, mais le Hobbit avait encore frappé. Il avait eu le culot d'aller la rechercher chez Bard et de s'enfuir comme un moins que rien sans que personne ne le voit.

Poussant un profond soupire, ne sentant pas l'élancement douloureux dans sa main, Thorïn Okenshield s'approcha de la fenêtre. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Bilbo avait été banni, que ses neveux étaient partis de la montagne pour aller à sa recherche. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent! S'ils veulent rester amis avec un traitre, s'était à leur plaisir.

Les yeux perçant du nain se levèrent vers le ciel où le soleil commençait à se lever, rouge de sang. Quelque part, le sang avait coulé avec abondance cette nuit.

Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine du Roi sous la Montagne.

- « Tant que le dragon ne revient pas ici » murmura-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il regardait la silhouette de Smaug partir vers la Forêt Noire.


	3. Hey hey! Surprise Darling (part 1)

_Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour la longue attente de parution! Je suis tombée malade, merci satané grippe..., et du coup je n'ai pas réellement eut l'occasion d'avancer le chapitre. Quand je n'avais pas la migraine, ce que j'écrivais ne me plaisait tout simplement pas. Cependant j'ai fini par avoir "l'inspiration" qui sera divisé en deux partie... parce que monsieur le troisième chapitre fait un bon gros 6000 mots, plus de 12 pages, de craquage mentale après fièvre. J'organise quelques trucs de la seconde partie et après correction devrait être posté d'ici la fin de la semaine. _

(Une version corrigé de ce chapitre arrivera sous peu, d'ici là désolé des fautes apparentes, ma bêta-lectrice sera Kaara1, un gros merci à elle d'avance)

°o°o°o°

Il y a le jour et la nuit, mais lorsqu'on est terré sous terre comment faire la différence? Allongé dans son lit Bilbo Baggins se le demandait très sincèrement. Il était seul, Thranduil étant partit dès qu'il s'était réveillé et après avoir pris de ses nouvelles, et étrangement il sentait un vide profond dans son cœur être comblé d'une douce chaleur. S'était la même que lorsqu'il avait tenu l'Arkenstone contre son cœur.

Fermant les yeux le Hobbit profita de cette chaleur rassurante et bienfaitrice. Il la sentait couler dans ses veines comme il avait senti l'adrénaline le faire en affrontant Smaug puis les immenses arachnides. Malgré qu'il fût incapable de savoir d'où lui venait cette sensation, il lui en était redevable car elle apaisait aussi la douleur de son dos brûlé.

Deux coups à sa porte le firent sursauter, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que deux masses chevelues, et une barbue, lui sautaient dessus. Bilbo en perdit son souffle sous cette étreinte et deux voix parlèrent en même temps, mais le pauvre Baggins ne comprit absolument rien étant encore un peu perdu dans les bras de Morphée. Finalement, lorsque les deux intrus se reculèrent, il les reconnu.

- « Kili, Fili? »

- « Il nous reconnait enfin! » s'exclama le blond, lui mettant une bourrade dans l'épaule alors que son cadet sautait de nouveau au cou du Hobbit dans un nouvel élan d'affection.

- « Vous nous avez tellement manqué Bilbo! Cela fait un mois que nous vous cherchons! Nous avons parcouru à pied les terres d'Erebor aux restes de la ville puis jusqu'ici, mais nous ne voulions pas finir encore dans des geôles sans que ce soit là notre dernier recourt » expliqua Kili en serrant d'avantage Bilbo contre lui, oubliant que le pauvre Hobbit avait été brûlé dans le dos et que son mini-voyage de retour ne s'était pas très bien passé. « Je suis désolé pour le comportement de notre oncle! Nous ne le reconnaissons même pas nous même… »

- « Fili… vous m'étouffez! » parvint à marmonner Bilbo avant d'être finalement libéré de l'étreinte de fer du jeune nain archer

- « Désolé » marmonna Kili en rougissant, mais Bilbo les attrapa tout deux par le cou et les serra contre lui

- « Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux! Vous et vos blagues! » soupira Bilbo la boule dans la gorge et la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Qu'aurait-il fait si les deux frères étaient morts en le cherchant? Jamais Bilbo ne se le serait pardonné. Il tenait à ces deux nains comme s'ils étaient ses propres petits frères, malgré le fait qu'il était le plus jeune entre eux trois.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi à se faire l'accolade? Aucun des deux nains ou du hobbit auraient été capable de le dire, mais une chose était sûr, Bilbo était heureux. Lui qui n'était pas des plus tactiles envers les nains, mais là… oui il était heureux de les sentir dans ses bras, vivants, en bonne santé. Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné, ils avaient risqué de se retrouver face à Azog juste pour lui! Oui, ils étaient ses amis, ses meilleurs amis… ses frères de cœur à défaut du sang qu'ils ne partageaient pas.

Un léger toussotement leur fit prendre fin à leur étreinte. Bilbo leva le regard et ses yeux croisèrent celui d'acier du roi qui le fixait intensément, une lueur froide au fond des yeux. De la colère? Non, les muscles de son beau visage étaient bien trop détendus. Était-ce... de la jalousie? Aussi étonnant que celui puisse paraître au Hobbit, il était sûr d'avoir vu cette lueur de jalousie dans le regard du seigneur elfe qui s'avançait maintenant d'une démarche lente, mais tellement féline et gracieuse, et menaçante vers lui et les nains.

Dire qu'à cet instant Thranduil avait envie de décapité les nains étaient un euphémisme. Il leur aurait volontiers ouvert le ventre pour les étrangler avec leurs propres boyaux! Qu'avaient-ils pensés de sauter au cou du Hobbit blessé et malade? Ils auraient pu lui casser une nouvelle côte, ou, pire, le faire hurler de douleur à cause de son dos brûlé!

Sous son regard de glace les deux nains se tendirent, mais pas Bilbo qui le défia du regard.

PAUSE!

Thranduil encra son regard dans celui du hobbit qui était bel et bien en train de le défier du regard, sans doute d'ouvrir la bouche et de chasser ses amis, car, comme pour les protéger, Bilbo posa une main sur une épaule de chacun des nains avant de dire;

- « Ce n'est rien Seigneur Thranduil. Fili et Kili sont très démonstratifs de leurs émotions et je suis très heureux d'avoir pu les serrer ainsi dans mes bras. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne m'ont pas blessé ou fait mal » sa voix n'était pas froide, ou défiante, mais douce et chaude comme s'il voulait le rassurer des intentions des deux nains.

Comme simple réponse Thranduil pencha la tête, mais fixa les nouveaux venus qui auraient bien besoin d'un bain. Comment faisait Bilbo pour soutenir l'odeur de crasse qui émanait de ces deux nains? La peau de leur visage était presque noire tant ils étaient sales et ne parlons pas de leur cheveux!

- « Peut-être que nos nouveaux invités voudraient prendre un bain et se reposer? »

- « Non nous voulons juste… » commença Fili avant de se faire couper par Bilbo

- « Cela leur fera effectivement plaisir, merci à vous Seigneur Thranduil » remercia Bilbo en inclina la tête.

Les deux nains le regardèrent, ahuris, mais le regard que leur lança Bilbo leur fit comprendre qu'ils ne devaient rien refuser, juste prendre et remercier même si le Seigneur les insultait.

- « Ce que mon frère voulait dire, c'est merci beaucoup Seigneur Thranduil » repris Kili qui avait été le plus rapide à comprendre.

Legolas fit son apparition dans le cadre de porte et guida les deux nains à leurs appartements qui étaient, oui, assez éloignés de ceux de Bilbo qui avait été déménagé près de ceux du Maître des lieux. La chambre était spacieuse voir luxueuse. Les meubles étaient finement sculptés et gravés, les murs étaient d'un magnifique gris pâle, légèrement bleuté, ce qui semblait augmenter la luminosité des lieux qui étaient éclairé par des sortes de torches en pierre qui brillaient. Même son lit était des plus confortables et Bilbo se sentait gêné de tant de luxe. Il se sentait comme un invité de marque, ce qu'il était loin d'être pourtant! Quoi qu'il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls de chez seuls, le Seigneur Thranduil s'approcha du hobbit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sa légère colère passagère s'envola sous le regard soulagé du Hobbit. L'elfe était heureux de ne pas avoir fait de bourde, la dernière chose qu'il voulait s'était mettre en colère celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme un ami. Doucement, presque timidement, Thranduil pausa une main sur l'épaule d'un Bilbo légèrement surprit et curieux du geste.

- « Êtes-vous sûr que ces nains ne vous ont pas blessé ou causé de la douleur en vous sautant ainsi dessus? » Oui, il se surprenait lui-même à s'inquiéter autant

- « Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas eu mal Seigneur Thranduil ni ressentit de sensation de brulure. Que vous permettiez à Fili et Kili de rester chez vous est la plus belle chose que vous pouviez faire pour moi. Ils sont comme mes frères, des frères turbulents que je n'ai jamais eu » sourit Bilbo « Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier »

- « Le simple fait de vous rendre heureux est un remercîment en soit à mes yeux maître hobbit » répondit simplement Thranduil, ne sachant que dire de plus. Le Hobbit l'ayant pris de cours. Comment pouvait-il apprécier leur présence?

Un léger silence s'installa alors que le seigneur elfe retirait sa main de l'épaule du Hobbit. Il était soulager de le voir si calme et non souffrant. Thranduil eut alors une idée.

- « Cela vous plairait-il de prendre le repas avec moi, Gandalf, le Seigneur Elrond et vos… amis? » Il avait hésité à comment appeler les nains.

- « Heu, bien sûr! » répondit Bilbo qui avait semblé surprit de la proposition, mais qui en semblait assez heureux.

Lentement Thranduil se leva, offrant un petit sourire à Bilbo.

- « Legolas viendra vous chercher quand il sera l'heure de manger, en attendant reposez-vous Bilbo, vous semblez encore fatigué » dit-il avant de partir.

Et Bilbo se recoucha, car il savait que ce n'était pas une proposition que venait de lui faire le Seigneur Elfe mais un ordre, mais aussi car il se sentait bel et bien fatigué.

Mais son sommeil ne fut pas réparateur, ni calme.

_Du feu, du feu partout jusque dans ses veines._

_Hurler, s'était tout ce qu'il voulait faire, mais la bête ne lui laissait aucun répit._

_Était-ce Smaug qui crachait du feu?_

_Étaient-ce les ténèbres qui étaient revenues pour l'engloutir pour de bon?_

_Un hurlement, bestial_

_Un rire, moqueur et sournois_

_Une voix, grave, belle, mais traire, qu'étrangement Bilbo écouta._

_Elle lui susurra quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang et le réveilla._

°o°-°o°

Ils étaient tous attablés à discuter tranquillement. Thranduil parlait avec le Seigneur Elrond, prenant des nouvelles des enfants de ce dernier. Les jumeaux étaient toujours intenables et faisait les quatre cents coups à leur père alors que leur sœur était un modèle, quoi que le Seigneur de Fondcombe avait surpris les regards entre son Arwen et Aragorn et cela ne lui plaisait pas que sa fille puisse s'intéresser à un mortel. Thranduil sourit devant le côté surprotecteur d'Elrond, lui-même n'étant pas mieux avec son fils.

Mais les conversations s'était tuent d'un seul coup lorsqu'un cri à vous fendre l'âme leur déchira les tympans. Seul Thranduil, Gandalf et Elrond reconnurent ce cri et le Seigneur de Mirkwood fut le premier debout à courir vers la chambre de Bilbo, ses armes en mains, suivit du Semi-elfe puis du magicien. Arriver devant la porte, Thranduil ne réfléchit pas et la défonça d'un coup de pied bien placé pour tomber devant une scène peut commune.

Bilbo était debout, sur le lit, une robe de nuit lui tombant sur les épaules avec Dard en main. Il avait éventré le lit, sans doute en se réveillant, et faisait maintenant face à la porte. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. S'était son regard, ses yeux. Ils n'avaient rien de ceux du petit Hobbit qu'ils connaissaient tous, non… Ses iris avaient pris la même teinte que l'Arkenstone. Faux… On aurait réellement dit que la pierre était maintenant dans ses yeux!

Lentement, Thranduil baissa ses armes et s'approcha de Bilbo, celui-ci ne réagit pas. Sa respiration était rapide, trop rapide, et même à la distance où il était le Seigneur Elfe entendait son cœur battre dans la petite poitrine. Bon sang! À quoi Bilbo Baggins avait-il pu rêver pour se retrouver dans cette situation?

Sans qu'il ne les ait vus, Elrond et Gandalf s'étaient approché à la gauche du Hobbit. Lentement, Gandalf tendit la main pour attraper le poignet du Hobbit, mais celui-ci eut de nouveau un comportement que l'on pourrait dire extrême?

En moins de deux secondes Gandalf se retrouva sur le lit, les deux bras transpercer par Dard et Elrond avait sa propre lame sous la alors que le Hobbit était assis sur son dos, plaquant le semi-elfe au sol. Tout ça avait été trop rapide, même pour un elfe!

- « Bilbo… Bilbo Baggins, écoutez-moi » commença Thranduil qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- « Il est là… Elles sont revenu » murmura la voix tremblante du Hobbit qui semblait comme en transe, Thranduil en était sûr juste au regard vide qu'il abordait.

- « Qui est là Bilbo? Qui est revenu? » demanda doucement Thranduil, ne cherchant pas à sortir de force le Hobbit de sa transe, de peur qu'il n'égorge le pauvre Elrond qui était encore étourdit du tour que lui avait fait faire le hobbit par on ne sait quel force.

- « Sauron » murmura le dit Hobbit avant que sa tête ne se penche d'un coup en émettant un sombre craquement.

Thranduil en frémit. S'était comme si Bilbo luttait, mais contre quoi? Doucement, l'elfe s'approcha.

- « Sauron n'est pas dans cette pièce et… »

- « Sauron est là, mais ce sont les Grandes Ténèbres qui sont revenues. Elles arrivent, elles brûleront tout. Elles s'insinueront dans nos veines, rendront notre sang noir d'encre et propageront les cendres sur les Terres » murmura Bilbo d'une voix basse dont la teinte froide et neutre fit frémir Thranduil. Le hobbit fut pris d'un spasme.

- « Thranduil, n'approchez pas pauvre fou! Ce n'est plus Bilbo! » cria Gandalf qui tentait de se déprendre de Dard qui était profondément enfoncée dans ses chairs et le matelas

Un rire, sombre et mauvais répondit alors que le visage du Hobbit était caché par ses boucles de miels. Et ce rire, Elrond se tendit violement tout comme Gandalf, puis Thranduil.

Sauron possédait leur ami Hobbit.

Lentement, la tête de Bilbo se redressa pour dévoiler deux yeux qui semblaient flamboyer. D'un geste vif, « Bilbo » se tourna vers Gandalf et lui offrit un sourire carnassié.

- « Vous avez eu de la chance, magicien de pacotille. Mais que ferez-vous sans la Dame du Lac? Hum? » demanda une voix grave, base et menaçante alors que, lentement la tête s'inclinait d'amusement.

Sauron tapota la tête d'Elrond.

- « Cela faisait longtemps Demi-Elfe. Il y a près d'un âge que je rêve de t'égorger, mais tu as de la chance, mon hôte en est incapable! Si je te tuais de ses mains il m'éjecterait. Déjà qu'il me fait de la misère se brave Bilbo! » et Sauron, car maintenant Thranduil était sûr que s'était lui, éclata de nouveau de rire, un rire de victoire. « Oh, ne fait pas cette tête Thranthran, tu n'aimes pas que je touche à ton jouet? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Thranduil grogna légèrement

- « Que voulez-vous à Bilbo? » demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au magicien qui perdait de plus en plus de sang et à Elrond qui avait perdu toute ses couleurs malgré qu'il garde son sang-froid. Autant qu'on peut le garder dans une telle situation.

- « Oh, rien de particulier, juste qu'il me serve d'hôte pendant un certain temps. C'est donnant donnant voyez-vous. Moi j'ai un corps et en échange je lui prête mes pouvoirs et il arrête de faire des cauchemars sur le retour de ces fichus crétins » lâcha Sauron avant d'embrasser la joue d'Elrond. « J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais reproduit? Et si je me vengeais sur ta descendance? Quoi encore mortel?! » lâcha Sauron en levant les yeux au plafond comme s'il voulait regarder à l'intérieur du crâne du Hobbit. «… serait-ce une menace, mortel?... Oui, je…. »Sauron sembla être couper dans sa phrase par une personne qu'ils ne pouvaient voir et cela sembla l'exaspérer profondément « Très bien, je ne touche à aucun cheveux des gens ici présent, ni à leur famille, ni à tes amis… Content? » marmonna peu enjouer Sauron en lâchant Elrond, grognant comme s'il le faisait à contre cœur. Il croisa les bras, boudeur. « Et maintenant, tu vas me donner un susucre? » cracha presque Sauron qui roula des yeux à la réponse silencieuse. « Insolant… » fini par dire Sauron avant que le corps du hobbit ne s'effondre sur le torse de Elrond, inconscient.

Les trois hommes restèrent sur le qui-vive, mais quand Elrond enlaça avec douceur le corps en se relevant, toujours aussi blanc que la neige des monts brumeux, tous se détendirent.

- « Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? » Fit la voix de Kili qui avait son arc armé et prêt à tirer, tout comme Legolas alors que son frère aîné tenait son épée, prêt à en découdre.

Thranduil soupira sans répondre et alla prendre Bilbo dans ses bras, permettant à Elrond d'aller porter main forte au magicien gris toujours prisonnier de Dard qui le clouait au lit par les bras. Cela semblait être douloureux, assez oui.

Le Seigneur de Mirkwood regarda son fils, puis les deux nains.

- « Simplement Sauron, le Seigneur Noir, qui a pris possession de Bilbo… avec, semble-t-il, son consentement contre un certain marché. Nous attendrons son réveil pour avoir plus de réponse, mais Sauron n'était pas très ravi de revoir certaine personne… » dit-il en regardant Elrond soigner les bras du magicien.

- « C'est Bilbo qui a fait ça à Gandalf? » demanda Kili

- « Et qui a mis à Terre le seigneur Elrond? » ajouta Legolas

- « Est-ce qu'il a vraiment embrassé un Seigneur Elfe sur la joue? Je ne savais pas Bilbo gay! » lâcha avec amusement Fili qui, lui, ne semblait pas comprendre la gravité de la situation et qui se prit 5 regards noirs. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Fili serait mort cinq fois.

Ignorant le nain blond, Thranduil serra doucement Bilbo. Il avait bien comprit aux paroles de Sauron que leur ami était conscient de ce que le Seigneur noir faisait et disait avec son corps et qu'il s'y était drastiquement opposé. Quel argument avait-il mit en avant pour faire taire et, surtout, arrêter Sauron? Le roi l'ignorait, mais le petit Hobbit avait dû puiser dans tout son courage pour tenir tête au sombre Seigneur.

Fermant les yeux, Thranduil tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque, mais il ne pouvait oublier les yeux d'Arkenstone de Bilbo. Avec ses cheveux de miel bouclé, on aurait dit un ange. Mais l'ange était devenu un démon lorsque ses yeux étaient devenus ceux de Sauron. Que ce serait-il passé si Bilbo n'était pas intervenu et que Sauron aurait anéanti son âme? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait? Tant de question sans réponses.

Un geste lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Bilbo s'agrippait à lui et cachait son visage dans son cou. Le front du Hobbit était brulant contre sa peau et le petit corps frémissait doucement. Une fièvre faisait son apparition, mais avant même qu'il ne le dise à Elrond, elle disparut et le Hobbit se détendit. Cela lui fit montrer une autre question dans son esprit; pourquoi Bilbo avait-il accepté la présence du sombre seigneur?

Une main fut déposer sur son épaule et Thranduil encra son regard dans celui de Gandalf.

- « Toutes nos questions trouverons réponses lorsque Bilbo se réveilla, en attendant… »

- « 'uis r'veillé… » marmonna une voix au creux du cou de Thranduil. « Désolé Gandalf,… Seigneur Elrond… Il est arrivé un peu trop rapidement dans mon esprit » murmura Bilbo qui ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il était dans les bras du Roi des Elfes. « Je crois qu'on a de gros problèmes… »

- « Non, sérieusement Bilbo? » répliqua Fili sarcastique. « S'était quoi l'idée! »

- « Fili… taggle… » marmonna Bilbo en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Thranduil pour fixer son ami au travers la cascade de cheveux blond. « Si tu savais à quoi je ne cesse de rêver, tu aurais aussi accepté. Ce n'est pas toi qui vois les corps de tout le monde ici carbonisés, le ciel aussi rouge que du sang et le sol recouvert de cendre! Ce n'est pas toi qui a le feu de Smaug dans les veines, ni l'impression d'avoir le cerf du Seigneur Thranduil qui te danse sur la tête! » lâcha-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Et Sauron, tu refais un commentaire de ce genre et je t'expulse… » grogna le Hobbit en fermant les yeux avant de rougir violement, semblant enfin réaliser qu'il était dans des bras royaux… « Oh… » murmura-t-il en regardant Thranduil, rougissant encore plus. « Hum… désolé de la pagaille? »

- « Pour une fois que ce n'est pas nous! » lâcha Kili, se prenant une claque de son aîné ainsi que de l'elfe Legolas.

Mais Thranduil sourit à Bilbo

- « Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dirent et… à entendre votre estomac il vaudrait mieux le faire à table » dit-il simplement avant de regarder Gandalf qui rabaissait les manches de sa robes grise avant d'allumer sa pipe d'une main tremblante, puis Elrond toujours aussi pâle. « Préférez-vous retourner à vos appartements mes amis? »

Silencieusement, les deux hommes secouèrent la tête, reprenant lentement contenance après avoir frôler la mort d'aussi prêt, par une main amie qui plus ait! Bilbo, leur petit cambrioleur qui était incapable de tuer une mouche, sauf si cette mouche tentait d'attaquer un de ces amis. Bilbo qui avait le front contre l'épaule d'un Thranduil qui refusait de le lâcher et qui lui caressait le dos comme pour le rassurer.

Lentement le roi tourna les talons et partit vers la salle à manger, suivit par le reste du groupe qui garda le silence. Bilbo semblait s'être détendu, comme à chaque fois que Thranduil était prêt de lui, mais semblait inquiet. Ses yeux étaient redevenu normaux malgré qu'ils fixaient le vide, songeur ou parlait-il avec Sauron? Quoi qu'il en soit, le Seigneur de Mirkwood avait un très mauvais pré-sentiment.


End file.
